Gatlocke
Swordsman Marksman Hand to hand combat |weapons = Parallel arm blades Energy cannon |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |eye color = Dark brown|portrayed by: = Greg Ellis|image = File:Gatlocke Badlands.png |imagewidth = 255 |aliases = Gatlock, Gatlok, Gadlocke, etc.|group affiliation(s) = Anarchists |allies = Anarchists (gang) |enemies = Rex, Six}} Gatlocke is a modern-day pirate who attempted to steal a shipment of unstable nanites from Providence. He was eventually arrested by Providence 1.20, "Badlands". History Early Life Little is also known about Gatlocke's past except that at some point in his life, Gatlocke became the leader of a gang of pirates called the Anarchists and that both of his arms got removed in order for them to be replaced with cyberkinetic arms 1.20, "Badlands". Badlands Gatlocke is introduced spying through an eyeglass down a canyon to an unstable nanite shipment below. He asks one of his minions if it's too "cliche," being a modern-day "pirate," to use an eyeglass. The minion replies that it's not, and Gatlocke approves of the answer--claiming first jokingly, then seriously, that he would have thrown the minion off the cliff had he not agreed. After a short pep speech, and noting the lack of and need of women in their gang, he gives the order for everyone to attack. With Rex nowhere in sight, Gatlocke and his thieves succeed in taking the convoy with little trouble, not realizing until they're back at base that the "unstable nanites" they stole was actually toilet paper--a decoy. Gatlocke loses his temper, but a minion reveals that there's another truck: Rex's, which actually has the unstable nanites on board. His minions quickly locate Rex and his crew, right where the last battle's carnage remained. Gatlocke introduces himself to Rex as an "anarchist, struggling business man, scoundrel" (he lied about the struggling). He goes on to try and tempt Rex to join their group, appealing to his hate of rules. He reveals his blades to further "persuade" him, which backfires--after a very short tussle, Rex and crew jump back into their truck. Gatlocke claims he is envious of Rex's E.V.O. abilities, implying that Gatlock is a cyborg of sorts rather than an E.V.O or an EVO with similar but weaker abilities than Rex. Then the chase begins. Eventually, Gatlocke crashes Rex's truck, then begins to approach him--giving him a rather merry hug. He asks again for the unstable nanites, saying that he'll split the profits with Rex "evenly" (50/40). Rex refuses and calls Gatlocke a "common thief"--to which he seems to take some offense of being called "common". After some more bantering and a poor escape plan, Rex throws a can of flat soda claiming that it's nanites ready to explode which gives him a short headstart. Gatlocke and crew catch up with Rex yet again. Rex and Gatlocke begin a rather evenly-matched one-on-one battle on top of the convoy Gatlocke and his gang hijacked earlier. Gatlocke shoots with his energy canon and loses that hand near the beginning of the fight (which doesn't seem to bother him in the least), but he takes out Rex's Smackhands without much trouble. The battle continues, now with Rex's BFS versus Gatlocke's armblades; they more-or-less end up at a stalemate. Gatlocke attempts to have Rex join him yet again, which is refused. After some more bickering, Gatlocke states that Rex and him are the same; Rex refutes this with a single fact: that Gatlocke can't fly. Gatlocke, convoy and all, go hurtling down a ravine while Rex escapes on the Boogie Pack. A few tussles and Providence-rescue later, Gatlocke has managed to climb back up the ravine with still one hand missing. He demands the unstable nanites, and Rex throws it to him--recently learning and stating that its harsh care made it useless. At this, Gatlocke utterly snaps, screaming at Rex and running at him; receiving a Smackhand to the face. He seems mostly unfazed as Providence soldiers carry him off--most likely to imprison him. (Source: "Badlands") It is currently unknown why he was trying to steal the unstable nanites from Providence though the most likely explanation is to sell them via Black Market. Appearance Gatlocke is of average height, but rather lanky. He wears a black cloak with a red lining over his regular clothes. His regular clothes are rather dark--blacks and browns--with a red and gold square design on his stomach. He also sports a red headband/bandana. His brown hair is gravity-defyingly spiked and he has a rather pointy goatee. The exact color of his eyes are hard to tell, but they seem to match or be slightly darker than his hair. His cybernetic arms are black metal, and have large cuffs around his mid-forearm. Personality Gatlocke has a very quirky personality. His behavior and speech are very camp and flamboyant. He knows what he wants, and goes to all lengths to get it, usually with a smile on his face. He's rather optimistic, but also rather short-tempered. His personality is almost child-like, giving hugs and being just generally affectionate, but at the same time unnerving other people with his odd behavior and unpredictability. He seems to be rather fearless--running into battle without a second thought, standing rather calmly atop high-speed vehicles; whether recklessness or ego, who knows. He doesn't really have the best ability to persuade people--asking nicely, then asking nicely with a weapon. Though he had chances to take Bobo or Noah hostage in order to get what he wanted, he either didn't want to stoop so low, or simply didn't think of it. Powers and Abilities Being a human, Gatelocke possesses no E.V.O. abilties. But to his assiatance, he has two cybernetic arms. With both of his cyberkinetic arms, he is able to equip them both with retractable blades and a concealed energy cannon that can fire a red beams of energy. Both of these can form on either hand. Unfortunately during his encounter with Rex, one of his artificial arms were ripped off. Other than that, he has rather quick reflexes. While in battle with Rex, he was on top of a speeding vehicle, and he was able to counter Rex's attacks with ease. Triva * He is the third person to hug Rex on screen. * He speaks with an English accent. Besides Van Kleiss and Five, he is the only other character to do so. However, unlike Van Kleiss, his voice actor is in fact English. * Due to his mention of having "E.V.O. Envy", it's possible that Gatlocke is not an E.V.O., and that his weapons are either of his own creation or simply bought. However, he may be an E.V.O. that, having powers similar to Rex's, is merely envious of how much more powerful Rex is. References Category:Characters Category:Males